A robotic system exists for at least partially automating hair transplantation procedures. Such system include a graphical user interface (UI) that includes various functions for controlling the location on the scalp from which follicular units (FUs) are harvested. For example, using a keyboard and a mouse, a user can create, on an image of the patient's scalp, a harvesting zone specifying the region from which the system is permitted to harvest FUs. In addition, via the UI, the user can place the system in a drawing mode, and can then use the mouse to draw, within the harvesting region, for example, a reserved region defining a region from which no FUs are to be harvested. The robotic system uses the harvesting region, reserved regions, and other programmable parameters to automatically select specific FUs to harvest.
The task of controlling the robotic system via the UI and keyboard is typically performed by a dedicated user, while typically two other users attend to other transplantation tasks (such as collecting or implanting harvested follicular units). Thus, a high number of participants can be required due to, for example, complicated interface requirements using a mouse and keyboard, as well as increased risk of bio-contamination. Moreover, conventional control interfaces require additional spaces and surfaces for placement of control devices. Accordingly, improved methods for control of the robotic system are needed.